


Strange Brew IV: Bare Essence

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Strange Brew [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Halloween, Holidays, Humor, Magic, Magic-Users, Massachusetts, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Potions, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Salem, Samhain, Series, Shopping, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zatanna and Sabrina go shopping for Zatanna’s annual Halloween party, they discover something magically delightful. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Brew IV: Bare Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 18, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 20, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 755  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Written for my [2011 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/803998.html). Prompts: Witches, Crown/Tiara/Circlet, Salem (Massachusetts), Gold, Red, Purple, Yellow, Potions, Masquerade Ball/Halloween Party, Candles, Capes/Cloaks/Robes, Jewelry, Books, Black, Patchouli/Incense, Silver, Bells, Pumpkin Muffin. Also written for ’s [2011 DCU_Free_For_All Autumn Challenge](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/314795.html). Prompts T10; P12: Potion, T10; P27: Cloak, and T10; P40: Witch.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

_Abandon mundane life,_  
_All ye who enter here._

  


**The Golden Crown**  
**Magickal Shoppe**  
**(Salem, Massachusetts)**  
**(Slogan)**

Zatanna and Sabrina entered the _Golden Crown Magickal Shoppe_ through the magical entrance in the Salem alley, the smell of patchouli and other spices a pleasant aroma. Crystals sparkled and feathers fluttered, heavy cloaks gleamed in velvet and silk, and bottles of cut glass glittered in the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

“These are so pretty,” Sabrina said as she looked at the bottles filled with blue, gold, red and purple liquids.

“Check your shopping list,” said Zatanna. “You need some love potion, right?”

“Right.” Sabrina looked through the bottles. “Oh, hear it is!” She picked up a pink-filled bottle. 

Zatanna pointed her finger at a stack of wicker handbaskets and said, “Teksab, emoc ereh.” The top basket floated over to Sabrina, who grabbed it and put her bottle into the basket. Zatanna repeated the spell and grabbed her own basket.

She inspected the feathers, which were every color of the rainbow. She looked at iridescent feathers of yellow, green, blue and purple. Choosing the yellow, she laid it gently on the bottom of the basket.

Next she inspected the cloaks, admiring a dark-green velvet one with a gold clasp and green cord. She tried it on, liking what she saw in the gilt-edged mirror, waving away the gremlin that popped up next to her reflection.

_Damned mirror gremlins._

Zatanna put the cloak back on the rack. It was a possibility, but she wanted to look at some other items first. She was hosting her annual Halloween party and needed some things that this shop could provide. She inhaled the scent of a myriad of candles, pleased at the scents of pumpkin, lemon, and French vanilla. 

Sabrina was looking at a display of amulets in a glass case as Zatanna walked to the back of the shop, looking at a shelf filled with books, ranging from _Ancient Spells_ to _Modern Witchcraft_. Something sparkled in her peripheral vision and she went over to look.

A table filled with bottles was the source of the sparkling. She wondered why these bottles were separated from the others in the front of the shop. Attracted by a bottle with golden liquid constantly sparkling, she picked up the crystal container and popped open the stopper, golden sparkles bubbling up effervescently.

“Hmm, smells like…sunshine?”

Sabrina walked over. “What smells like sunshine?”

“This perfume.”

“Cool. I wonder what this one smells like?” Sabrina picked up a bottle with what at first glance appeared to be smoky black tendrils, turning to indigo when the light hit the bottle. Sabrina opened it and the smoke curled up, the smell reminiscent of patchouli.

“What’s this one?” Zatanna wondered, picking up a bottle with red, yellow, and blue colors swirling and coalescing, smelling like saffron.

Delighted, Sabrina picked up a green bottle, its contents smelling like freshly-mown grass. 

Zatanna looked at the proprietor, Selina Ashby, a tall, slender woman with long, blond hair and wearing deep purple robes. Gold bracelets jangled as giant hoop earrings swayed, violet eyes amused.

“They’re the _Bare Essence_ perfume line.”

 _“Bare Essence?”_ Sabrina laughed, opening a red bottle, whose contents spilled over lightning-quick.

Zatanna picked up a bottle containing golden-yellow sparkles with striations of red and green. The sparkles bubbled up with shimmering ribbons of silver, sounding like silvery-belled laughter.

“Do they have individual names?” asked Zatanna.

Selina nodded. _“Essence of Superman_ , because you’re right, it does smell like sunshine; _Essence of Batman_ with a mix of justice and vengeance; _Essence of Wonder Woman:_ serenity and love; _Essence of Green Lantern:_ cockiness and confidence; _Essence Of The Flash:_ lightning-quickness, and _Essence of Robin:_ effervesence, sunshine, and joy.”

Zatanna and Sabrina looked at the bottles in astonishment and then burst into laughter.

“Are you sure this isn’t the Justice League of America line?” Zatanna asked. She opened another green bottle, smelling trees after a rainstorm.

 _“Essence of Green Arrow:_ the rainforest, i.e., liberalism.”

Zatanna and Sabrina laughed again. Sabrina opened a blue-black bottle that shifted and glowed, a shriek startling both women. 

_“Essence of Black Canary,”_ the shopowner smirked.

“These are great!” Sabrina said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“They are.” Zatanna snapped her fingers. “These will be perfect for the party!”

“Yes!”

“Wrap up the collection for me, will you? And I’ll take that cloak and this feather,” said Zatanna. “I’ll be back for it all before you close.”

“Sure thing.”

Zatanna put her arm around Sabrina’s shoulder.

“C’mon, kid, let’s go get a pumpkin muffin.”


End file.
